1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a hair organizer and in particular to one which can be easily used for holding long hair in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although hair fasteners are indeed well known, they suffer from several drawbacks. In the first place, many known fasteners are difficult to apply. In addition, they do not remain reliably in place and the amount of hair which can be fastened is limited. Certain types of hair fasteners are, in fact, dangerous since they have relatively sharp points ad if worn while sleeping, for example, may injure the wearer. Furthermore, certain known fasteners make it relatively difficult to provide desirable air arrangements and to attach to the hair decorative devices which the wearer might wish to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair organizer which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.